


FIGHT FOR THIS LOVE (CHERYL COLE FANFIC)

by Silentwriter027



Category: Cheryl Cole - Fandom, Fanfiction - Fandom, Girl loves Girl - Fandom, Romance - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentwriter027/pseuds/Silentwriter027





	1. INTRODUCTION

INTRODUCTION:

Samantha Michelle S. Leonardo a typical 25 year old girl that came from Paris, France. She's a mix martial artist, composer, writer and musician but she chose to be Cheryl's personal body guard. She was sent to London because her agency thought that she would be perfect for Cheryl and they were never wrong, Samantha and Cheryl are really close, but because of their closeness, they've developed feelings for each other.

"Hey Sam!" Kimba greeted, I looked at her then she sat beside me, "what's wrong?" she asked. "I'm just thinking about things. You know, about this feelings for Cheryl." I responded, she looked at me then she smiled, "why don't you tell her?" she asked, "I don't want things to be awkward between us, I'm her body guard, I don't want to screw things up, and I doubt that she has feelings for me." I responded. Kimba laughed then she looked at me, "I doubt that she has feelings for you, the way she looks at you Sam, she's concern of your well being, she cares for you.. a lot!" Kimba stated with a smile. I smiled at Kimba's statement then she hugged me.

"Nads!" I called out, Nadine looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "What?" she asked, "I'm really confused." I stated, she looked at me then she placed an arm around me, "with what?" she asked. "You know what, with my feelings for Sam." I responded, she looked at me then she smiled, "Tell her that you like her." she stated, "it's not that easy Nads. What if she doesn't like me? Things would be really awkward between us! She's my personal body guard and I'm her boss, and we're fri-" before I could finish my statement, Nads interrupted me. "Look Cheryl, you like her right? Well then, don't listen to what the society might say. As long as you love Sam that doesn't matter. You're the one who loves Sam, not them. The girls and I are here to support you, we want you to be happy." she stated then she smiled, I hugged her then she hugged me back.

Will Sam and Cheryl tell their feelings for each other? or will they keep it as a secret to each other and just let Sam go back to Paris and wait for another year?


	2. CHAPTER 1

Samantha's POV

I'm here in the back stage waiting for Cheryl to finish her concert, she's a good performer, I really love the way her body moves and the way she looks tonight. Many guys are going crazy over her, I mean, I have a very gorgeous boss, only a fool would not fall for her. I looked at my watch and it's already 10 pm, "this is my last song." Cheryl stated then I heard, "uuuuhhhhsss.", Cheryl laughed then she performed her last song and the song was, Call My Name.

How do you think i feel when you call my name

You got me confused by the way i changed

How do you think i feel when you call my name,

My name, say my name baby

Yes i love you say for the way i know we've been apart

It's an endless circle, the poison arrow to my heart

Saying i-i-i, i love what you do to me, need you to stay with me

i-i-i i love you too much to let go

How do you think i feel when you call my name

You got me confused by the way i changed

How do you think i feel when you call my name,

My name, say my name baby

How do you think i feel when you call my name

You got me confused by the way i changed

How do you think i feel when you call my name,

My name, say my name baby

It's constant thought of my baby taking up my time

It's an non stop vision of you that's playing on my mind

Saying i-i-i, i love what you do to me, need you to stay with me

i-i-i i love you too much to let go

How do you think i feel when you call my name

You got me confused by the way i changed

How do you think i feel when you call my name,

My name, say my name baby

How do you think i feel when you call my name

You got me confused by the way i changed

How do you think i feel when you call my name,

My name, say my name baby

(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)

When you call my name

(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)

(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)

When you call my name

(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)

Say my name baby

(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)

When you call my name

(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)

(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)

When you call my name

(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)

Say my name baby

"Thank you and good night everyone!" Cheryl exclaimed then she gave flying kisses to her soldiers. She exited the stage, "Woooo! That was tiring." she stated as she placed an arm around me, "Well, we better get you to your dressing room so you can take a rest and change." I stated then I smiled at her, she smiled back then she walked ahead of me, I just looked at her, she's really sexy. "Hey! Sam!" she exclaimed waving her hand in front of me, "Woah! Yeah?" I asked, "Are you alright?" she asked, "yup. Well, I'm just going to wait for you outside, I'm going to guard you." I responded with a smile. "Well okay." she stated then she entered her dressing room, well that was awkward. I sat down on a stool then I saw Kimba approaching me, "Hey Sammie! Is Cheryl in there?" I asked, "Yeah." I responded. "Can I see her?" she asked, "yeah sure. Wait one sec." I responded, "Cheryl, somebody wants to see you." I stated, "Okay. Let em in." she stated, making her Geordie accent visible. "There you go." I stated as I looked at Kimba then I smiled, "thanks Sam." she stated then she went inside. 

The door opened then Kimba and Cheryl went out of the dressing room, I stood up then I stood beside Cheryl, taking her stuff. "No, it's okay Sam. Anyway, the girls and I are going to get some drinks and I want you to come with me." she stated, I looked at Kimba then she smiled, "you heard your boss." she stated then she laughed. I just laughed along with Kimba, then I led them out of the stadium and as always, there'll always be those annoying paparazzis. I looked at Cheryl then I looked at Kimba, the both of them are not pleased at the sight. I felt Cheryl's hand on my arm, I looked at her then I gave her a reassuring smile. I led them towards the crowd then my mood suddenly changed when I heard someone say something bad to Cheryl, "Cheryl! Hey! Are you pregnant with Simon's love child?" the paparazzi shouted, I glared at him then out of nowhere, I punched him on the face then he punched me back, giving me a cut on my cheek. "Sam!" Cheryl exclaimed pulling me back to her, I was about to attack the paparazzi again but she pulled me to her. "Let's just go." she stated, she held my hand tightening her grip whenever I glare at the paparazzis. We reached her car then her driver opened the car door for her, we went inside the car then Kimba and Cheryl sighed loudly, "that was close!" Kimba exclaimed, "I know right." Cheryl agreed. I looked out of the window then Cheryl leaned her head on my shoulder, I looked down at her then she looked up at me, "Oh my God Sam. Your cut." she stated, she touched my cut but I flinched because of the pain. "Oh I'm sorry." she stated, "No. It's okay." I stated as I looked away from her, "Hey Kimba. I don't think I can come with you, I need to patch Sam up." she stated, I looked at Cheryl then I looked at Kimba, mouthing "Don't say yes.". Kimba laughed then she looked at Cheryl, "It's okay Cheryl. I understand." she responded, I looked at Kimba then I mouthed, "really Kimba?", Kimba just laughed then Cheryl looked at me, I pretended that nothing happened. "What?" I asked Cheryl, "nothing." she responded with a smile. 

We reached her house, I got out first then I held out my hand, she held my hand then I helped her get out of the car. I walked beside her, her arm around my waist. I'm taller than her, I'm 5'7" and she's 5'3". She opened the door then we went inside the house, I sat on the sofa then she went upstairs. I pulled out my phone then I saw a text from Kimba. 

From: Kimba

Hey Sam! On behalf of the girls, we want to thank you for saving Cheryl's ass earlier. Anyway, please tell Cheryl that we'll be over by lunch time. Okay? Thank you!

I just sighed then I heard Cheryl going down the stairs, I looked at her then she sat beside me. "take your jacket off and your shirt." she stated, I took off my jacket then I took off my shirt, I was only wearing my sports bra. Cheryl looked at me wide eyed, "Uhm. Cheryl?" I stated waving my hand in front of her, "wha-what?" she asked then she looked back at me. She cleared her throat then she put some medicine on my cut, making me flinch. "Ow!" I exclaimed, "Hold still." she stated, she applied a little more medicine on my cut then I flinched again, "Damn!" I exclaimed, gripping on my jacket. She leaned in then she blew some cool air on my cut, giving me a cooling sensation. "There, feel better?" she asked, I nodded yes then she stood up, I just looked at her then she looked at me. "Come on." she stated, I stood up then I followed her upstairs, I went inside my room then I changed my clothes. I went out of my room then I went downstairs, I saw her watching tv then I sat beside her. I looked at her then she looked at me, "thanks for protecting me." she stated, I looked at her then I smiled, "well. That's my job." I stated. She just smiled then she watched tv again, I was about to stand up when she held me by my wrist, "Where are you going?" she asked. "Going upstairs. I need some sleep, and for you the Nation's sweetheart, you need some sleep." I stated as I carried her bridal style. She giggled then I went upstairs, still carrying her. I entered her room then I placed her on her bed, "good night Cheryl." I stated, "good night Sam." she stated, I smiled then I turned off the light and I left her room. 

=============================================================================

Cheryl's POV

I woke up early, I looked around then I found my phone. I looked at the time and it's only 7 am, I just sighed then I stood up, I went inside my bathroom to have a nice warm bath. After taking a bath, I went downstairs and there's no sign of Sam. I went upstairs and I checked her room, but still, there's no Sam. I just sighed then I went downstairs, I found a note on the counter. 

Good morning Cheryl! Sorry if I left, actually.. I went jogging, just to loosen some fats. You know. ;) Anyway, I'll be back by 8 or 8:30.

-Samantha

I smiled at the note then I placed it on the door of my refrigerator. I walked out of the kitchen then I sat down on the sofa, I opened the tv then I heard the front door open, I looked and it was Sam. "Good morning Cheryl." she greeted, "Good morning Sam." I greeted back with a smile, I looked at her body, she has abs, I'm not kidding and it's 6 pack. She entered our mini gym then she started doing some shadow boxing, entertained by Sam's exercise, I turned off the tv and I stood up then I walked inside our mini gym. "Practicing some punches in case for another paparazzi attack?" I asked then I laughed, she laughed at my statement then she looked at me. "Maybe." she responded, she got two dumbbells then she placed it on the floor. She placed her hand on the dumbbell then followed by the other, she placed her left foot on her right foot. "Can you do me a favor Cheryl?" she asked, "Mhm." I responded, "can you please sit on my back." she stated, I looked at her wide eyed, "are you crazy Sam?!" I exclaimed, "No. Just do it. Come on." she responded. I just sighed then I sat on her back, Indian sit. "Hold on tight." she stated, I can feel her slowly rising then down again. She did that for 50 times, but still the expression on her face hasn't changed. 

"Okay, I'm done.," she stated, I got off her then she sat down. "Can you please hold my feet? I'm going to do sit-ups." she stated, I just nodded yes then I bent down pinning down her feet. She slowly rise then her face inches apart from me, I can feel her breath on my lips then I got this electrifying feeling and the need of kissing her. I just looked down because I don't want to be distracted by her mesmerizing green eyes, she did that for 50 times then she stood up. "I'm going to take a shower and by the way, the girls are coming over." she stated, I looked at her wide eyed, "Seriously?!" I asked her, she nodded yes then she went upstairs. I sat down on the sofa, thinking about what I felt earlier when Sam's face was inches away from me.

=============================================================================

AUTHOR'S NOTE

THIS IS ONLY A FAN FICTION, SAMANTHA IS NOT A REAL PERSON, SHE'S JUST A FICTIONAL CHARACTER.

=============================================================================


	3. CHAPTER 2

AUTHOR'S POV

The girls have arrived, they saw Cheryl sitting on the sofa and they knew that she was in deep thoughts. "Looks like Cheryl's thinking about something." Sarah pointed out, Kimba and the others looked at Cheryl then they slowly walked towards Cheryl then Sarah covered Cheryl's eyes. "Hey! What gives!" Cheryl exclaimed, the 4 girls laughing silently. "Sam?" she guessed, Sarah still not reacting, "Oh c'mon Sam, get your hands off of my eyes." Cheryl stated with a smile. "Whenever Cheryl mentions the name Sam she's smiling." Nadine whispered to Kimba, Kimba just nodded yes then they saw Sam walking down the stairs. Sam looked at Kimba, Nicola, Nadine and Sarah, Sam pointed at Sarah, mouthing "What the hell is she doing?". Kimba stood up then she approached Sam, "Sarah's fooling around with Cheryl." Kimba whispered, "Oh." Sam stated with a smile. "Oh c'mon Sam, get it off." Cheryl said while removing Sarah's hand, when she removed Sarah's hands, she was disappointed because she thought it was Sam's. "Disappointed eh?" Sarah asked with a mischievous smile, "Eh? N-No I'm not." Cheryl responded trying to hide the embarassment from her reaction earlier. "Whatever you say Geordie." Sarah said teasingly then they laughed except for Sam who's been busy preparing food. "Hey Sam! Join us!" Cheryl called out, "Yeah. I'll be there." Sam responded, when Cheryl looked at the girls, they were all smiling, a mischievous smile. "What?" Cheryl asked, "Oh nothing." Sarah responded with a smirk. Cheryl just sighed then Sam entered the living room with a tray of sandwiches and a bottle of wine, "Bon Appetite." Sam stated with a smile, "French eh?" Nadine asked, Sam just nodded yes then she sat beside Cheryl. "Well, Cheryl. We're going to have our comeback album." Kimba stated while nibbling on her sandwhich, Cheryl smiled widely, "Really?!" she asked. Kimba nodded yes with a smile, "and.. we're going to have a meeting tomorrow morning." Nicola stated while taking a sip on her wine. "This is going to be exciting!" Cheryl exclaimed, hugging the 4 girls. Kimba looked at Sam who's just playing with her phone, Kimba smiled at the beautiful Samantha who pretends not to care. 

The girls spent the whole afternoon just talking and laughing, Sam was just listening to them and also laughing along with them. "So Sam, how would you describe Cheryl?" Sarah asked with a mischievous smile, "Well.. I would describe her as a talented woman, gorgeous woman, elegant woman, sweet, thoughtful, caring and... funny." Sam responded then looks at Cheryl who's blushing uncontrollably, Sam smiled at the blushing Cheryl. "And you... Cheryl. How would you describe Sam?" Nadine asked, "I would describe Sam as a protective person, sweet, thoughtful, caring, goofy, beautiful, athletic, hot and... brave." Cheryl responded then looks at Sam who's smiling from ear to ear. "Awwww! Sam! you look cute when you smile." Cheryl added, pinching Sam's cheek. The 4 girls looked at each other, smiling. "Well Cheryl, we need to go." Kimba stated as she stood up, "Are you sure? I mean you can eat dinner here." Cheryl stated, "Nah. We're good." Sarah stated. "Oh okay. Take care guys and see ya tomorrow." Cheryl stated as they kissed each other on the cheek. Cheryl closed the door then she leaned on it, "Oh my God Sam! I'm so excited for our comeback album!" Cheryl exclaimed, Sam just smiled then she stood up, "It's been a long time since you guys sang together." Sam stated, "Yeah. I missed them alot." Cheryl stated sitting on the couch, "Well.. I need to clean this up." Sam stated taking the tray.

"Cheryl, i'm just going to get some groceries, want to come with me?" Sam asked, "Nah.. I'm good." Cheryl responded, "Okay suite yourself.. Oh, do you want me to get something for you?" Sam asked before leaving, "Hmmm.. Just food. Take care Sam, and don't get in trouble." Cheryl responded then gave Sam a beautiful smile, revealing her dimples. Sam smiled back then she left the house, she rode her motorcycle then sped off.

She reached the grocery store, parking her motorcycle. She was walking towards the door when somebody called at her, "Hey! You're the one who punched me right?" the guy asked, "And who are you?" Sam asked, "I'm the paparazzi you punched!" the paparazzi responded, giving Sam a powerful blow on Sam's guts, making Sam fall down on her knees. "Not so tough are we? without Cheryl by your side, you're nothing." the paparazzi stated, Sam was about to stand up when she was kicked on the guts, making her lay down flat on the ground. "C'mon! Stand up!" the paparazzi exclaimed, Sam stood up, blood dripping from her mouth then she remembered what Cheryl had told her before leaving.

*FLASHBACK*

Cheryl: Hmmm.. Just food. Take care Sam, and don't get in trouble.

DON'T GET IN TROUBLE..

TAKE CARE..

Those words keeps on repeating in her head, Sam just bowed down her head. "Go! Hit me!" Sam exclaimed, looking at the paparazzi. The paparazzi almost killed her by the powerful blows that are being thrown at her but she still managed to get up and go home, even though she's really weak.

She reached Cheryl's house, almost crawling. She reached the front porch, sitting and holding her side. She spat out blood, "Oh God." she stated while looking at the ground, she stood up then she knocked on the door. "Coming." a very beautiful Geordie accent stated, she smiled then the front door opened. She looked at Cheryl then Cheryl looked at her wide eyed, "Oh my God Sam! What happened?!" Cheryl asked, tears began to form in Cheryl's eyes, she pulled Sam inside, hugging her. "Who did this to you?" Cheryl asked, "It's nothing Cheryl." she responded, Cheryl frowned at Sam's answer, "what the hell?! Sam, you were almost beaten to death and you're still saying that this is nothing?!" Cheryl exclaimed, "Cheryl.. I.." before she could finish Cheryl interrupted her, "S-Sam. you.. know that I can't see.. you.. like this.." Chery stated between sobs, Sam hugged her, she can't bear to see her boss crying over her. "I'll be okay Cheryl." Sam stated while hugging her boss, she can smell Cheryl's hair, it smells good. Cheryl snuggled herself in Sam's neck, she can smell Sam, and it's very alluring. It turns her on. They pulled away then Cheryl looked at Sam's cuts, "Come on, let's patch you up." Cheryl stated while walking away from Sam, Sam sat on the sofa then she looked at her phone. It's already 7:30 pm, Cheryl walked down the stairs then Sam looked at her. Cheryl sat beside Sam, taking out the medicine, "take your shirt off." Cheryl stated looking away. Sam took her shirt off then Cheryl looked at her then she looked at Sam's perfectly toned stomach then looked at Sam again, she saw Sam staring at her, "Uhm?" Sam asked. Cheryl cleared her throat then she started cleaning Sam's wounds, when Cheryl was about to apply medicine at Sam's cut, Sam flinched, "Sam.. Hold on." Cheryl stated, Sam held Cheryl's hand then when Cheryl applied medicine to the cut, Sam flinched but Cheryl held Sam's hand tightly. 

After cleaning Sam's wound, Cheryl gave Sam her spare shirt. Sam put on her shirt then she stood up, "Sam. Tell me what happened, please?" Cheryl pleaded, Sam sat beside Cheryl then she placed her hand on top of Cheryl's hand. "Remember the paparazzi that I punched at your concert?" Sam asked, Cheryl nodded yes. "Well he saw me outside the grocery store then he attacked me, I want to fight back but I remembered what you've said before I left." Cheryl gave Sam a questioning look, "You told me to take care and not to get in trouble and so I did, I didn't fight back, even if I wanted to." Sam responded, Cheryl hugged Sam, "You should've fight back. He almost killed ye." Cheryl stated, "I just kept my promise to you." Sam stated. The both of them pulled away then Sam looked at the time, "It's already 8 pm. You should sleep, you're going to get up early tomorrow." Sam added, Cheryl smiled then she snuggled to Sam, Sam carried Cheryl bridal style, Cheryl still snuggled on Sam's neck. They reached Cheryl's room then she placed Cheryl on her bed, "Good night Cheryl." Sam stated, "Good night Sam." Cheryl stated, Sam smiled, she turned off the light then she went out of Cheryl's room. Sam smiled to herself then she went inside her room.


	4. CHAPTER 3

AUTHOR'S POV

Sam woke up early, she looked at her phone, noticing that there are no new messages she just sighed then she stood up. She went out of her room, walking towards the balcony but she stopped because she thought that she needs to wake Cheryl up, she opened the door, peeping. She saw a beautiful Geordie sleeping soundly, she smiled at the beautiful sight that she's seeing, she entered Cheryl's room then she sat beside Cheryl. She brushed a strand of Cheryl's hair placing it behind her ear, Cheryl's beauty made Sam breathless, "Wake up Cheryl." Sam stated, shaking Cheryl gently. Cheryl moved then she opened her eyes slowly, Sam smiled then Cheryl looked at Sam with a smile, "Good morning Sam and thanks for waking me up." Cheryl greeted with a smile, revealing her dimples. "Good morning Cheryl." Sam greeted back, Sam was about to stand up when Cheryl pulled her back, making Sam fall down on her but Sam immediately placed her hands in front of her. Sam was on top of Cheryl then Cheryl looked at Sam wide eyed, the both of them staring at each other, Cheryl was mesmerized by Sam's hypnotizing green eyes and Sam was mesmerized by Cheryl's chocolate brown eyes. Cheryl involuntarily brushed a stand of Sam's hair, placing it behind her ear, their faces inches away from each other. Cheryl can feel Sam's breath on her lips, teasing her. Cheryl was about to lean in when Sam's phone started to ring then Sam got off of her, making Cheryl cursed under her breath. "Cheryl get ready, by 8, we're leaving." Sam stated walking out of Cheryl's room. Chery just sighed, thinking about what had happened earlier. 

After getting ready Cheryl went downstairs, she found Sam watching tv. "Hey Sam." she called out, Sam looked at her with a smile, "Hey, you look gorgeous." Sam stated but Sam mentally stopped herself, gathering herself, she stood up then she walked towards Cheryl, who was blushing uncontrollably. "Well, you need an escort for that." Sam stated then she winked at Cheryl, making Cheryl blush more. They walked out of the house, with their arms linked together. Cheryl's driver smiled at them, "Good morning m'lady. You look beautiful." her driver stated, "Thank you." Cheryl stated. Her driver smiled back at her, opening the car door for her. They got inside the car, Cheryl sighing loudly, "are you okay Cheryl? Sam asked, "Yeah." Cheryl responded without looking at Sam. Sam just smiled, she took her phone and earphones, she plugged her earphones to her phone then she plugged it in her ears. She listened to Cheryl's song, Heaven. 

My heaven's with you

My heaven's with you

My heaven's with you, girl

My heaven's with you

I gotta die for me to get to heaven

I get a glimpse of heaven every time I feel your lovin'

And you know I ain't lying when I say I love you

I hope you know, I hope you know, I hope you know

My heaven's with you, you, you

My heaven's with you, you, you

My heaven's with you, you, you

My heaven's with you, you, you

Looking at your photograph

Thinking how you make me laugh

You put a sparkle in my eyes

And give me crazy butterflies

My body lingers with your smile

Thinking that I just might've fell

I miss you, baby, can you see me?

'Cause it feels like hell

And when you're not around

I need a, I need a, I need you

And when I'm feelin' down

I want you, I want you, I want you

I gotta die for me to get to heaven

I get a glimpse of heaven every time I feel your lovin'

You know I ain't lyin' when I say I love you

I hope you know, I hope you know, I hope you know

My heaven's with you, you, you

My heaven's with you, you, you

My heaven's with you, you, you

My heaven's with you, you, you

I read your texts, that made me smile

But I ain't haven't for awhile

I know you're sleeping this time zone

But I'm still staring at my phone

And you're always there for me

I even see you in my dreams

My sacrifice, my paradise

My happy ending to the least

Everyday and every night

I'm wanting, I'm wanting, I want you

And until the end of time

I'll love you, I'll love you, I'll love you

I gotta die for me to get to heaven

I get a glimpse of heaven every time I feel your lovin'

And you know I ain't lying when I say I love you

I hope you know, I hope you know, I hope you know

My heaven's with you, you, you

My heaven's with you, you, you

My heaven's with you, you, you

My heaven's with you, you, you

My heaven's with you

My heaven's with you

My heaven's with you

My heaven's with you

My heaven's with you, girl

My heaven's with you

My heaven's with you

My heaven's with you

My heaven's with you

Yeah girl, that's true

When I'm feeling all blue, I just think about you

Got me feeling yellow, the opposite of mellow

Girl, when you say hello, I feel brand new

Baby, don't worry about it, girl

Here's the keys to my world, it's all my love

Got me so excited, make me hot love

Baby, don't divide it, give me alla alla you

I want all of your love, here's all of my love

I want all of your love, here's all my love

I want all your love, take all of my love

My heaven's with you

My heaven's with you

My heaven's with you, girl

My heaven's with you, boy

My heaven's with you, you, you

My heaven's with you, you, you

My heaven's with you, you, you

My heaven's with you, you, you

Sam fell asleep while listening to Cheryl's, Cheryl saw Sam fast asleep. So, she grabbed the opportunity to check Sam's phone, she opened Sam's phone then she saw that Sam was listening to her song Heaven. Cheryl smiled then she took a selfie using Sam's phone, Cheryl looked at her picture then she laughed silently. She looked at the time and it's only 8:30, she snuggled into Sam then she fell asleep.

Sam woke up because of Cheryl's driver, "Sam. Wake up, we're here." Cheryl's driver stated, Sam opened her eyes then she saw a sleeping Cheryl. "Okay. I'll just wake her up." Sam stated, Sam looked outside then she saw the paparazzis outside the building, she sighed to herself then she looked at Cheryl again. "Cheryl, wake up. we're here." she stated shaking Cheryl gently, Cheryl moved then she opened her eyes slowly meeting Sam's green eyes. "Come on." Sam stated with a smile, Chery smiled back then she nodded yes. Sam placed her phone in her pocket then she went out first, she glared at the paparazzis, she held out her hand to Cheryl then Cheryl held her hand. They linked their arms together, they walked through the crowd then when a paparazzi held Cheryl by her arm, Sam snatched Cheryl away from him then she glared at him, the paparazzi backed off. Cheryl was snuggled into Sam's body, she can smell Sam's alluring perfume, she just stayed there while Sam is trying to back the paparazzis off. "Are you okay?" Sam asked with a concern look, Cheryl looked up at Sam then she nodded yes, Sam smiled then they walked inside the building. 

Sam was sitting on the sofa, she was staring at Cheryl for hours. She took out her phone then when she opened her phone, she saw Cheryl's selfie, she smiled at the beautiful girl in the picture. She ran her fingers on her screen, admiring the Geordie's beauty. "Okay. We're done, and we're going to record your songs, tomorrow." their manager stated, the girls smiled widely then Sam smiled, when the girls are happy, she's also happy. They stood up but Sam still remained on the sofa, "Want to go somewhere?" Kimba asked the girls, "and where?" Sarah asked, "we can eat somewhere." Kimba responded. Cheryl sat beside Sam, playing with Sam's hand. Kimba and the girls looked at Cheryl and Sam then they looked at each other, "They look cute together." Nicola whispered to Kimba, Kimba nodded in agreement, Sarah cleared her throat making Cheryl and Sam look at them. "So, where are we going to eat?" Sarah asked, "Uhm.. I don't know." Sam responded then looks at Cheryl, "U-uhhh.. I don't know." Cheryl stated, the 4 girls just sighed. "I have an idea, let's go over to Nads house." Sarah suggested then looks at Nadine, "Okay fine." Nadine stated. They stood up then they walked out of the building but they were met by the smelling paparazzis, "Not again!" Sarah exclaimed. Sam looked around then Sam had an idea, "get back inside." she stated, "but why?" Sarah asked, "just get inside. I have an idea." she responded. They went back inside then Sam faced them, "Sarah. Come with me." Sam stated, Sarah stood beside Sam, "Is your car waiting for you outside?" Sam asked, Sarah nodded yes. Sam looked at the remaining girls, "Just wait for me. Okay?" she stated. They all nodded yes, Sarah linked her arm with Sam's, "Ready?" Sam asked, Sarah nodded yes then they walked out of the building. The paparazzis flashing their cameras on Sarah and Sam, Sam and Sarah reached Sarah's car then Sarah got inside her car. Sarah opened her Sam then she looked at Sam, "thank you Sam." Sarah stated with a smile, "tell the girls that we'll meet at Nads house." she added, Sam smiled back then she nodded yes. Sarah's car sped off then Sam went back inside the building. "Nads, you're next." Sam stated, Nads linked her arm with Sam's then they walked outside the building, cameras flashing then they reached Nads' car, "Thank you Sam." Nads stated then she left. She went back inside the building. "Kimba and Nicole, come on." she stated, the two girls linked their arms with Sam's then they walked out of the building. Cheryl looked at the three of them, she admires Sam's bravery and gentleness. Sam got back then Sam looked at her, "ready to go Ms. Cole?" Sam asked with a smile, Cheryl looked at her then she smiled back, revealing her dimples, making Sam weak to her knees. Cheryl linked her arm with Sam's then they walked outside of the building. They reached Cheryl's car then they got inside and then they left.


	5. CHAPTER 4

AUTHOR'S POV

"Okay girls, what do you want to do?" Nadine asked, "Hmmm.. Let's play spin the bottle!" Sarah responded, "Oh your on!" Nicola exclaimed. Nadine gave the girls shot glasses and poured tequilla on each glasses, they started drinking until they were drunk, except for Sam, who's still a little concious. "Who'll go first?" Nadine asked, "Me!" Cheryl exclaimed giggling. Cheryl spinned the bottle then Sam looked at the spinning bottle which made her a little dizzy, the bottle was almost at a stop, Sam looked up because she was getting dizzy but then the bottle was pointing at her. "Oooohhh Cherrrryyyyllll!!" Sarah exclaimed nudging Cheryl with her elbows, Sam looked down then she saw that the bottle was pointing at her, "Oh shit." she thought to herself. "Okay Cheryl.. Truth or dare?" Kimba asked, "I'm going to choose.... Dare..." Cheryl responded then giggled, "Okay.. I dare you to kiss Sam!" Kimba stated, "Okay." Cheryl responded, Cheryl sat beside Sam then she kissed Sam on her cheek. "Done!" Cheryl exclaimed, "No! Kiss Sam.. on her.. lips." Kimba stated, Cheryl looked at Kimba wide eyed, "Oh come on Cheryl, don't give me that look. I know you wanna kiss Sammie!" Kimba exclaimed. Cheryl looked at Sam who's looking at her. Cheryl bit her lower lip, Sam brushed a strand of Cheryl's hair placing it behind her ear. Cheryl leaned in, feeling Sam's breath on her lips, teasing her. Sam moved her head into Cheryl's ear, "Do it.." Sam whispered sexily into Cheryl's ear, making Cheryl weak to her knees. Sam looked at Cheryl and she smirked at Cheryl's reaction, Cheryl stood up then she sat on Sam's lap, straddling her. Sam was shocked, Cheryl held Sam by her shirt pulling her close, "Oh.. I'll do it alright." Cheryl whispered in Sam's ear, sexily. Sam bit her lower lip then Cheryl released her, Cheryl leaned in then she caught Sam's lips in her own. Sam kissed Cheryl back, feeling the moment, Sam placed her hands on Cheryl's waist. Cheryl pulled away because she needs some air, "That was...... hot!" Sarah exclaimed, Kimba, Nicola and Nadine laughed at Sarah's reaction, Sam looked at Cheryl who was blushing. 

"Hey Sam!" Kimba greeted, Sam looked at her then she sat beside her, "what's wrong?" she asked. "I'm just thinking about things. You know, about this feelings for Cheryl." Sam responded, she looked at Sam then she smiled, "why don't you tell her?" she asked, "I don't want things to be awkward between us, I'm her body guard, I don't want to screw things up, and I doubt that she has feelings for me." Sam responded. Kimba laughed then she looked at Sam, "I doubt that she has feelings for you, the way she looks at you Sam, she's concern of your well being, she cares for you.. a lot!" Kimba stated with a smile. Sam smiled at Kimba's statement then she hugged her, "well anyway Sam, I need some sleep. Aren't you going to sleep?" Kimba asked, "I'll just follow." Sam responded with a smile. Kimba smiled back then she went upstairs, Sam sat on the sofa, thinking about somethings, thinking about her feelings for Cheryl. Sam fell asleep on the sofa, still thinking about what had happened earlier. 

Cheryl woke up with no one beside her, she looked around then she saw Nadine sleeping on the floor. She just laid down on the bed thinking about what had happened yesterday then she remembered that she kissed Sam, she doesn't know what to feel about it but what she knows is that she likes it. She stood up then she went inside the bathroom to take a warm bath. After taking a bath, she saw Nadine still sleeping, she just sighed then she went downstairs. She found Sam sleeping on the sofa, she became nervous, she doesn't know what to do. She just shrugged it off then she sat beside Sam, who's fast asleep. She looked at Sam's phone then she saw her picture that was set as a wallpaper, she smiled at it then Sam moved and she placed Sam's phone on her stomach. She looked at Sam but she's still asleep, she sighed then she leaned her head on the sofa, she looked at Sam again who looks cute while sleeping. She thought about the kiss, she can't forget how soft Sam's lips are, she wants to kiss it again but she stopped herself from doing so. Cheryl kissed Sam's forehead then Sam moved, Cheryl backed away a little then Sam's eyes opened slowly meeting Cheryl's chocolate brown eyes. Sam smiled at Cheryl then Cheryl smiled back, "Good morning Sam." Cheryl greeted with a smile on her face, revealing her dimples. Cheryl's smile made Sam breathless, Sam looked at her phone, it's 9 am. "Are they awake?" Sam asked, Cheryl just nodded no then Sam sighed loudly. "Are you alright?" Cheryl asked, Sam just looked at Cheryl, "Yup." Sam responded then she stood up. "I need to wake them up, you guys have a recording today, right?" Sam asked, "Yeah." Cheryl responded with a smile. Sam smiled back then she went upstairs. 

Cheryl was recording her single, Sam, Kimba, Nicola, Sarah and Nadine were just watching her. "Cheryl has a very nice voice, right?" Nadine asked, looking at Sam who was smiling like a lunatic. "Sarah nudged Kimba, Kimba looked at Sarah who was looking at Sam, Kimba looked at Sam and she saw her smiling. "Well, she really likes Cheryl." Kimba stated, Sarah and the girls looked at Kimba wide eyed, "Seriously?" Sarah asked, "Yeah. Isn't it obvious for you?" Kimba asked, "Nice. Well, we don't need to get involved with them. Let's just see when will Cheryl realize her feelings for Sam." Sarah responded, Kimba and the others nodded in agreement. Cheryl went out of the booth then she smiled at the girls, "Nice!" Sarah exclaimed, "Okay Kimba.. you're next." their manager stated, Kimba stood up then she looked at the girls. "Good luck!" Sarah exclaimed, Cheryl looked at Sam who was busy playing with her phone. "Isn't she cute?" Cheryl asked, she looked at the 3 girls who gave her a mischievous smile, "what?" she asked, "Oh nothing." Nadine responded still smiling. Cheryl just rolled her eyes, she stood up then she sat beside Sam. "Hey." Cheryl greeted leaning her head on Sam's shoulder, "Hey." Sam greeted back with a smile, "what are you doing?" Cheryl asked, "just playing 2fuse." she responded. "Want to try?" Sam asked, Cheryl nodded yes giving Sam a childish smile, Sam laughed softly at Cheryl's childish act. "I can't believe that I fell in love with this girl." Sam thought to herself while staring at Cheryl who was playing with her phone, "Aaaaggghhhh!" Cheryl exclaimed, "What? Why?" Sam asked looking at Cheryl who looks adorable. "I lost.. I don't get it. How do you play this game anyway?" Cheryl asked Sam giving her phone back, Sam just laughed softly at Cheryl's annoyance, "here. I'll teach you." Sam responded. She placed her arms around Cheryl with her phone in front of her, the 3 girls looked at the two then they flashed a mischievous smile. Cheryl blushed because of their position, she doesn't want to leave Sam's clasp, she leaned her head on Sam's neck. Sam can smell Cheryl's hair, it smells like apples, it turns her on. She taught Cheryl on how to play the game then Cheryl got it, they enjoyed playing the game, bragging about their high scores. Kimba got out of the booth then she looked at Sam and Cheryl who were laughing and joking around, Kimba smiled at the beautiful and cute sight that she's seeing. Sarah cleared her throat making Cheryl and Sam look at her, "Okay.. Cheryl, you're going to practice for your music video tomorrow until next week with Derek Hough. You're going to do Parachute." their manager stated with a smile, "Really?! Oh my God! I'm going to see Derek again!" Cheryl exclaimed excitedly, Kimba looked at Sam who was a little bit disappointed, Kimba nudged Sarah using her elbow, Sarah looked at Kimba then she looked at Sam, "She's jealous. She doesn't know about Derek and Cheryl's friendship." Sarah stated, Kimba nodded in agreement. 

As always, there'll always be those annoying and smelling paparazzis waiting for them outside. "Okay girls. Let's go." Sam stated, the girls followed Sam and Sam is walking beside Cheryl, protecting her. Cheryl held tightly on Sam's hand, Sam looked at her then she gave Cheryl a reassuring smile. They reached their cars then they got inside, Cheryl sighed then she leaned onto Sam's shoulder, "Tiring day." Cheryl stated, "I know right." Sam stated without looking at Cheryl. Cheryl looked at Sam who looks disappointed or upset, "Sam? Are you okay?" Cheryl asked. Sam didn't look at her, Cheryl cupped Sam's cheek on her hand making Sam look at her. "What's wrong babe?" Cheryl asked, Sam knew that Cheryl meant nothing with it, "Who's Derek?" Sam asked, Cheryl was sent back, "Derek Hough is my close friend. He's from the Dancing with the Stars." Cheryl responded looking at Sam's eyes, telling her that she's honest. Sam smiled because she knows that Cheryl is telling the truth, her eyes says it all. "Okay." Sam responded, Cheryl smiled then she snuggled into Sam's neck.


	6. CHAPTER 5

AUTHOR'S POV

They reached Cheryl's house, Sam got out of the car first then she held out her hand to Cheryl, Cheryl held Sam's hand then she got out of the car. They walked towards the front porch then Cheryl opened the door, Sam sat down on the sofa, thinking if she's going to tell Cheryl about her feelings or not. Cheryl went downstairs and she found Sam sitting on the sofa, having deep thoughts. She sat beside Sam, "what are you thinking about?" Cheryl asked, Sam looked at her then she smiled, "nothing." Sam responded then she looked away. "Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it?" Cheryl asked, "yeah. I'm sure." Sam responded with a smile, Cheryl smiled back then she stood up. Cheryl went inside the kitchen, then her phone vibrated, she looked at it and it was Nads who texted her.

From: Nads <3

Hey! Watcha doin'? 

Cheryl smiled at Nads' simple text message. 

Cheryl: Nothing. You?

Nads: Nothing, want me to come over?

Cheryl: Sure! I'll wait for you.

Nads: K. See you! :* 

Cheryl: Okay! :* 

"Sam, Nadine is coming over." Cheryl stated, Sam looked at her then she smiled, "sure. I'm just going to go upstairs." Sam stated then she stood up and went upstairs. Cheryl just looked at her then she sat down on the sofa, she was thinking about Sam and how would she tell her about her feelings then she heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" she exclaimed as she stood up, she opened the door and she saw Nads, "Hey!" Nadine greeted, "Hey. Come in." Cheryl greeted back. They sat down on the sofa and awkward silence occurred, and Cheryl finally decided to break the silence. "Nads!" Cheryl called out, Nadine looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "What?" she asked, "I'm really confused." Cheryl stated, she looked at Cheryl then she placed an arm around her, "with what?" she asked. "You know what, with my feelings for Sam." Cheryl responded, she looked at Cheryl then she smiled, "Tell her that you like her." Nadine stated, "it's not that easy Nads. What if she doesn't like me? Things would be really awkward between us! She's my personal body guard and I'm her boss, and we're fri-" before Cheryl could finish her statement, Nads interrupted her. "Look Cheryl, you like her right? Well then, don't listen to what the society might say. As long as you love Sam that doesn't matter. You're the one who loves Sam, not them. The girls and I are here to support you, we want you to be happy." she stated then she smiled, Cheryl hugged her then Nadine hugged her back. They two of them pulled away then Cheryl heard someone playing the guitar, "Nads. Did you hear that?" Cheryl asked looking at Nadine, Nadine nodded yes. "It came from upstairs." Nadine responded, the two of them stood up then they followed the sound, they reached Sam's room. Cheryl pressed her ears on Sam's door.

This thing called love I just can't handle it

This thing called love I must get round to it

I aint ready

Crazy little thing called love

This (this thing) called love

(called love)

It cries (like a baby)

In a cradle all night

It swings (woo woo)

It jives (woo woo)

It shakes all over like a jelly fish,

I kinda like it

Crazy little thing called love

There goes my baby

She knows how to rock n roll

She drives me crazy

She gives me hot and cold fever

Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat

I gotta be cool relax, get hip

Get on my tracks

Take a back seat, hitch-hike

And take a long ride on my motor bike

Until Im ready

Crazy little thing called love

I gotta be cool relax, get hip

Get on my tracks

Take a back seat, hitch-hike

And take a long ride on my motor bike

Until Im ready (ready freddie)

Crazy little thing called love

This thing called love I just can't handle it

This thing called love I must get round to it

I aint ready

Crazy little thing called love

"Wow." Cheryl stated then she looked at Nads who was also amazed by Sam's voice, "that voice." Nadine stated. They heard Sam walking towards the door then they stood up pretending to be talking, Sam opened the door then she saw Cheryl and Nadine talking and laughing. "Uhm?" Sam asked, "Oh hi Sam!" Nadine greeted, Sam just smiled then she went downstairs. "I hope they didn't hear me singing." Sam thought to herself, she walked inside the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, she grabbed a beer then she entered the living room and sat down on the sofa. Cheryl and Nadine went downstairs, "Sam.." Cheryl stated, Sam looked at Cheryl, "Uhmm.. Nevermind.." Cheryl stated, Sam looked away then Cheryl looked at Nadine, "I can't do it." Cheryl whispered to Nadine. "I know you can do it. I'll leave you two. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Nadine asked, Cheryl just nodded yes then she hugged Nadine. Nadine hugged her back then she pulled off, Nadine walked out of the door then Cheryl sat beside Sam. Sam just looked at her, "I need to tell... you.. something-ish.." Cheryl stated nervously, Sam looked at her then she smiled, "Okay.. what are you going to tell me?" Sam asked with a smile. Cheryl thought about her question for a second, "this is not the right time." she thought to herself. "Are you the one who's playing the guitar?" Cheryl asked, Sam was stunned by Cheryl's question. "Uhmm.. I.." Sam stated nervously, "Sam." Cheryl stated holding Sam's hand, Sam just sighed then she nodded yes. "You have a very good voice." Cheryl stated with a smile, Sam just smiled then she looked down. "Tell me about yourself." Cheryl added, Sam just looked at her then she sighed. "I am a mix martial artist, composer, writer and musician." Sam responded, Cheryl was stunned by Sam's statement, she can't believe that Sam would be that type of person. "Wow.. Just wow." Cheryl stated, Sam laughed at Cheryl's reaction. "Unbelievable right?" Sam asked, Cheryl nodded yes with a smile. Sam looked at the clock, it's 6 pm. "Want to eat something?" Sam asked, "yeah sure." Cheryl responded, snuggling on Sam. Sam blushed a little bit then she reached for her phone, "What about pizza?" Sam asked, "Sure!" Cheryl responded then she smiled widely at Sam. Sam laughed softly at Cheryl's adorable reaction. 

After eating pizza, Sam and Cheryl were snuggled up on the sofa. "After 1 year, I'll go back to Paris." Sam stated, Cheryl looked up at Sam, "Why?" Cheryl asked there's sadness in her voice. "I have a mix martial arts match." Sam responded looking down at Cheryl, "well... I'll miss you." Cheryl stated hugging Sam tightly, "I'll miss you too." Sam whispered, kissing Cheryl's forehead. Cheryl fell asleep in Sam's arms, Sam was playing with her hair, she looked at the time and it was already 8 pm. She carried Cheryl bridal style and she went upstairs, she entered Cheryl's room, placing her on her bed. She kissed Cheryl's forehead then she went out of her room. 

=============================================================================

AUTHOR'S POV

Cheryl woke up early and she found herself lying on her bed, "Ugh.. I was excpecting that I would wake up by Sam's side, not in my bed." she said to herself, she looked at the time and it was 7 am, she sighed then she stood up and walked inside the bathroom. After taking a bath, she went downstairs and she found Sam eating breakfast, "Good morning Cheryl." Sam greeted with a smile, "Good morning Sam." Cheryl greeted back with a smile. She sat beside Sam grabbing some toasts, "Coffee?" Sam offered, Cheryl nodded yes then Sam poured her some coffee. "Well, you had a good morning." Cheryl stated with a smile, Sam looked at her then she smiled back, "Indeed." Sam responded then she laughed softly. Cheryl laughed along with Sam then she looked at the clock, "anyway, what time am I going to meet Derek?" Cheryl asked, "8:30." Sam responded. 

Cheryl was practicing with Derek and Sam was goofing around with the girls, "Do you like Derek for Cheryl?" Kimba asked Sarah, "Psshh.. Nope, but whatever makes Cheryl happy even though I don't want that person to be Cheryl's partner then I have no choice but to accept that asshole in her life." Sarah responded, they laughed at Sarah's answer. "What about you Nicola?" Nadine asked, "Just like what Sarah answered." Nicola responded with a smile, "what about you Kimba?" Sarah asked, "I'll be honest. I prefer someone who can handle Cheryl at her worst and deserves her at her best." Kimba responded looking at Sam who was distracted by Cheryl's dancing, "what about you Nadine?" Kimba asked, "I'll go with your answer." Nadine responded looking at Sam. The girls wanted Sam to be Cheryl's partner, they think the two of them looks cute together and they know that Sam deserves Cheryl. "Okay, let's take a break." Derek stated putting Cheryl down, "Woooo!" Cheryl exclaimed. "Hey." Cheryl greeted Sam, Sam just smiled then Derek sat beside Cheryl and Sam was glaring at him, "How was my performance?" Cheryl asked Derek, "It was perfect!" Derek responded kissing Cheryl's cheek, Sam looked away. The 3 girls noticed Sam's reaction to that friendly kiss, they knew that Sam was jealous. "Hey Sam! Want to go somewhere?" Kimba asked, Sam looked at Kimba then she nodded yes, Sam was about to stand up when Cheryl held her by her wrist, "Where are you going?" Cheryl asked, Sam didn't look at her, she just snatched her hand from Cheryl. Sarah, Nicola and Nadine looked at the dumbfounded Cheryl, when Cheryl looked at them, the 3 of them looked away pretending to be talking about something. Cheryl just sighed. 

"Sam.. I know you're jealous." Kimba stated, "Oh yes I am jealous, I know I don't have the right but... I just can't help it." Sam stated, Kimba just hugged Sam. "Don't worry Sam, the girls and I wants you to be Cheryl's partner. You deserve her and we know that you can handle her at her worst." Kimba stated hoping that her words had comforted Sam, "really?" Sam asked as she pulled away, "Yeah."Kimba responded. They want back inside then Sam saw Cheryl snuggling with Derek, Sam gritted her teeth trying to contain herself before she punches the dancer on the face. Kimba looked at Sam, giving her the look of "Don't punch him.", Sam just sighed then she sat down on the sofa still looking at Cheryl who's fast asleep. 

Sam was getting bored, she looked at the time and it was 12 nn, lunch time but Cheryl and Derek are still practicing. She looked at the 4 girls who were fast asleep, she was about to sleep when she heard someone fall down, she opened her eyes and she saw Derek helping Cheryl get up. She stood up immediately and she rushed to Cheryl's aid, "What happened?! What did you do?!" Sam asked Derek furiously, "I-I d-didn't mean too. I accidentally dropped her.. I-I'm sorry, Cheryl.. Are you okay?" Derek asked, "No! She's not okay! Can't you see that she's in pain!" Sam shouted, Derek looked at Sam and he was shaking, "Uggghhh.." Cheryl stated while holding her bum, Sam looked at her with a softened facial expression. Cheryl looked up at Sam, she hugged Sam, "I'm sorry Sam, it was my fault. I lost focus." Cheryl stated, Sam's mood changed, she hugged Cheryl back. "It's okay. Be careful next time and please... Don't loose concentration." Sam stated then she smiled, Cheryl smiled back. Sam looked at Derek then she gave him a glare, "Next time. Hold her tight or do you want me to do it for ya." Sam whispered in Derek's ear, Derek's eyes widened then she looked at Sam's eyes. He can see that Sam's mad at him because of what had happened, "I promise." he stated, Sam gave him a smirk then Sam helped Cheryl get up, "Can you still dance?" Sam asked, "Yes." Cheryl responded. Sam smiled at Cheryl then she went back to her place.


	7. CHAPTER 6

AUTHOR'S POV

The girls went to a club, they started partying, while Sam was left in their table. Sam just kept herself as a look out, in case of any trouble. Sam saw a very drunk Cheryl flirting with a guy, she was jealous but she can't leave their table, she just sighed then tears are starting to form in her eyes but she's doing everything to make it stop. She just looked down, she let her tears fall then when she looked back at Cheryl, she saw Cheryl dancing with the guy that she's flirting with. Sam was really jealous, she knows that she doesn't have the right but she can't help it, she loves Cheryl and it hurts her a lot, seeing her dream girl, flirting with some random guy that she met at a club, she knows that Cheryl is only drunk but still it hurts her. She saw Kimba, Sarah, Nicola and Nadine looking at Cheryl, they knew what was going on but they can't get close to Cheryl because of the crowd. Sam looked back at Cheryl then she saw the guy leaning into Cheryl, the guy pulled out his phone then he leaned in to Cheryl, trying to capture her lips with his lips. When Sam saw the phone, she rushed towards Cheryl, she doesn't care who she'll bump into, when she reached them. Sam punched the guy in the face, the music stopped then everybody were all eyes at Sam and the random guy, "what gives?" the guy asked. Cheryl realized what was happening, she saw Sam attacking the guy, she immediately grabbed Sam. "Sam!" she exclaimed, Sam looked at her. "Sam! Stop! What the hell are you doing?!" Cheryl asked, she grabbed the guy away from Sam. Sam was stunned, she can't believe it, Cheryl was protecting the guy from her. Sam attempted to get close to Cheryl but she stopped her, "No! Back off!" Cheryl exclaimed, people began whispering at each other, looking at Sam. Sam felt embarrassed, she looked down then she looked at Cheryl who was hugging the guy, the guy looked at her, with a smirk on his face. Tears began to fall from Sam's eyes, Kimba and the girls approached Sam, but Sam ran away from them. The girls looked at the guy, "Security!" Kimba shouted, security came immediately. "Get him." Sarah pointed at the guy, the guy was shocked, "You're a maniac." Nadine whispered on the guy's ear. Cheryl glared at them, "what gi" before Cheryl could finish her statement, the girls grabbed her, dragging her out of the club. "Too much drinks for you." Sarah stated.

Sam was at a park, she was sitting on one of the swings then her phone started to ring. Kimba was calling her, she just ignored the call then she sighed.

"Cheryl! What were you thinking?!" Nadine exclaimed, "what?" Cheryl asked confused, "You know what Cheryl." Kimba responded calmly. Cheryl remembered the guy attempted to kiss her and Sam, "Sam.... Where's Sam?" she asked, "That's the point.. Where's Sam?" Sarah asked crossing her arms in front of her. "What do you mean?" she asked, "You yelled at Sam! Now we don't know where the fuck she is!" Nadine responded, "I... yelled.. at S-Sam?" Cheryl stated quietly. "Yes.. you yelled at her..." Kimba responded. Cheryl started to cry, the girls can't bear Cheryl, they hugged her. Cheryl wept in their arms until she fell asleep, "Okay.. I need to call Sam." Kimba stated.

Sam's phone started to ring, she looked at it then it was Kimba, she turned off her phone then she fell asleep on the park bench.

"She's not answering." Kimba stated, "Ugghh.. Where is she?" Sarah asked. "I think we should stay here for a while with Cheryl. We need to wait for Sam." Kimba responded, "What if Sam doesn't return for one week?" Nadine asked, "then.. we'll stay with Cheryl for one week." Sarah responded. The girls agreed with their plan, Kimba carried Cheryl bridal style then she placed Cheryl on her bed. "Sam, we'll come back. Don't worry." Kimba whispered then she went out of Cheryl's room.

*AFTER 1 WEEK.*

It's almost 1 week, and Sam hasn't showed up. Cheryl was depressed because of that thought, "I miss her." Cheryl stated, "She'll come back." Kimba stated, comforting Cheryl. "Come on eat up Cheryl.. You're going to have your final practice with Derek today." Sarah stated, Cheryl lazily grabbed some toasts then she ate lazily. 

They reached the studio and they found no one, "Where's Derek?" Cheryl asked, the girls shrugged their shoulders then Cheryl's phone beeped. 

From: Derek Hough

Hey Chezza, I can't go to our practice because I have a flu, I'm really sorry. We're going to have our final practice next week, is it okay? 

Cheryl just sighed then she showed the girls Derek's text message. "Okay... Well..." Sarah stated, "Cheryl.. Is Derek here?" her manager asked, Cheryl just nodded no. "Oh no! What about the final practice?" her manager asked, "Girls. Do you know the dance steps?" Cheryl asked, they all nodded no then Cheryl cursed under her breath. She was about to break down when someone walked in, "I know the dance steps." a familiar voice stated. They all looked at that person and it was......

TO BE CONTINUED.....


	8. CHAPTER 7

AUTHOR'S POV

"Sam!" Cheryl exclaimed, running towards Sam and throwing her arms around Sam's neck, hugging her tightly. The 4 girls smiled at the two, Sam looked at them then she gave them a wink, which made the girls nore happy. "Let's do it." Sam stated, "Do you mind?" Sam asked Cheryl's manager, "It won't hurt if we're going to try right? It's only a practice." Cheryl's manager responded with a smile. Sam looked at Cheryl then she smiled, "M'lady?" Sam asked, kneeling before Cheryl taking Cheryl's hand, kissing it. Cheryl blushed at Sam's gesture. Sam stood at the center then they played the song. 

I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand

I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned

Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody

They wanna push me down, they wanna see you fall

Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around

I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favorite sound

Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody

They wanna see us fall, they wanna see us fall

I don't need a parachute, baby, if I've got you

Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall down, down, down

I don't need a parachute, baby, if I've got you

Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall down, down, down

Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late night

You are your own worst enemy, you'll never win the fight

Just hold on to me, I'll hold on to you

It's you and me up against the world, it's you and me, love

I don't need a parachute, baby, if I've got you

Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall down, down, down

I don't need a parachute, baby, if I've got you

Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall down, down, down

I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of

I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of

I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of

I won't fall out of love, I'll fall into you

I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of

I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of

I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of

I won't fall out of love, I'll fall into you

I don't need a parachute, baby, if I've got you

Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall down, down, down

I don't need a parachute, baby, if I've got you

Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall down, down, down

Every move of their body, Sam's touch makes Cheryl weak to the knees, she never felt like this before when she's dancing with her dancers. Cheryl's back was turned against Sam, and Sam's arms were around Cheryl's waist, and Sam's mouth were close to Cheryl's ear. "You make me so weak to the knees, with every move that you make against my body. Don't you know that? Remember the kiss? I liked it and I like you, I mean, I just don't like you... But I love you..." Sam whispered in her ear, Cheryl blushed at Sam's statement, she spinned around then she was face to face with Sam. "Your smile, your sexy talking and singing voice, your touch and your green eyes makes me weak to my knees. Don't you know that? Yes, I remember the kiss, and I loved it.. And I love you." Cheryl stated, Sam smiled widely then she grabbed Cheryl's waist and she carried her swiftly. The song finished and the people in the studio clapped, Sam and Cheryl looked at them then they gave them flying kisses. "Perfect! Bravo!" Cheryl's manager exclaimed, "You dance gracefully." Sam stated between her teeth while smiling, "I never knew that you can dance like that. You turn me on, babe." Cheryl stated between her teeth. Sam looked at Cheryl then she carried her bridal style, "Uhm.. Guys, we need to go." Sam stated while carrying Cheryl. "Okay guys! Enjoy!" the 4 girls exclaimed then they laughed, their manager looked at them and gave them a confused look. "Oh you know.." Kimba stated, then the 3 girls nodded. "Oh." their manager stated. 

Cheryl and Sam reached Cheryl's house. Cheryl opened the door then they entered the house, Sam pulled her close to her, then she pushed her against the wall. Sam placed her arm over Cheryl's shoulder, she leaned in whispering in Cheryl's ear, "Don't you know that I've waited for this long... I was so fucking jealous with Derek.. I saved you from a paparazzi who almost kissed you and took a picture of you while your kissing him.." Sam whispered into Cheryl's ear then she kissed her earlobe, Cheryl let out a soft moan, Sam smirked, she loved Cheryl's reaction. "I... I.. never.. knew... t-that you... were jealous... Oh, that guy... in the... c-club..? He.. almost.. kissed... me?" Cheryl asked between her heavy breathing. "Yup... he took out his phone and he leaned in..." Sam responded while kissing Cheryl's neck and collarbone. Sam looked at Cheryl, she brushed a strand of Cheryl's hair placing it behind her ear, Sam stared at Cheryl's chocolate brown eyes, Sam smiled then she leaned in, capturing Cheryl's lips with her own. 

Sam woke up early, she felt Cheryl's arms around her waist. She smiled then she turned around, she saw a very gorgeous geordie sleeping. She kissed Cheryl on the forehead, then Cheryl smiled, "Good morning love." Sam greeted, "Good morning." Cheryl greeted back. Sam stared at Cheryl's chocolate brown eyes then Cheryl smiled, "I love you Sam." Cheryl stated, "I love you too, Cheryl." Sam stated then Cheryl kissed her with passion, Sam kissed Cheryl back. Cheryl was on top of Sam, "I'm in control babe." Cheryl whispered in Sam's ear then kissed her earlobe, Sam smirked. "We'll see about that." Sam stated then she smirked, she flipped them over and now Sam is in control. Cheryl pouted but Sam just laughed softly at her adorable reaction, Sam kissed her then Cheryl placed a hand on the back of Sam's neck, making their kiss deeper. They pulled away because the need of air is now a necessity, Sam smiled at Cheryl, brushing a strand of Cheryl's hair placing it behind her ear. "We need to get up." Sam stated, Cheryl pouted, "come on babe." Sam stated, "No." Cheryl stated, pouting. Sam just laughed softly then she carried Cheryl bridal style, "Say no and I'll drop you." Sam stated with a serious tone. "No......." Cheryl stated then she smiled, "Okaaay." Sam stated then she lightly released Cheryl then she caught her again, Cheryl's heart stopped and now it was beating fast, she gave her a mini heart attack. "What the hell Sam!" Cheryl exclaimed, slapping Sam's chest lightly. "Hahaha! You said no." Sam stated still laughing. "Shut up." Cheryl stated then she got off Sam's arms then she walked inside the bathroom, Sam followed her. Cheryl peeped at her back, she saw Sam behind her. She smirked then she got inside the shower, Sam followed her. Sam hugged her from behind then she pulled her close to her, Sam whispered in Cheryl's ears, "Do you mind if I join you?" Sam asked, Cheryl turned around facing Sam. "Would you mind if I kiss you?" Cheryl asked Sam, before Sam could answer, Cheryl kissed her hard but with passion, Sam kissed Cheryl back then Sam pinned her on the wall. 

After taking a bath, the both of them went downstairs. "Where do you want to go?" Sam asked, "I don't know. Let's ask the girls." Cheryl responded, Sam smiled then Cheryl took out her phone. 

TO: KIMBA, SARAH, NICOLA AND NADINE

Sam's asking where should we go today. She wants to go out... So, you better get your asses over here. Love ya! :*

"Okay, I just texted the girls." Cheryl stated, Sam smiled then she looked at Cheryl. "What?" Cheryl asked, "Nothing. You're so gorgeous.. Every man wants to get your hands on you but I'm the lucky one." Sam responded then she winked at Cheryl, making her blush. Cheryl walked towards Sam then she leaned in, whispering into Sam's ear, "I'm exclusively only for you." Cheryl whispered sexily. Sam bit her lower lip, Cheryl faced her, smirking. Sam was about to kiss Cheryl when the front door opened, "Hey!" Sarah greeted, "Hey girls!" Cheryl greeted back. The girls looked at Sam and Cheryl who were holding hands, "Spill." Kimba stated with a smile, Cheryl just sighed then Sam laughed.

"Oh! I told you so! The two of you we'll be a perfect couple." Kimba stated, Sam and Cheryl smiled then Cheryl snuggled onto Sam's neck. Sam looked down at Cheryl, "Okay.. Let's go somewhere." Sarah stated.

"Sam... so you train here?" Sarah asked while looking at the hot boys, who were also looking at them but some of the boys were all eyes on Cheryl. "Yup.." Sam responded, Sam held Cheryl's hand tightly, Cheryl looked at Sam. She can sense that Sam is getting jealous, "babe?" Cheryl called out, Sam looked at her then she looked at the boys around them. Cheryl leaned in then she kissed Sam, the boys were stunned and Sam was also stunned. Cheryl pulled away then she hugged Sam, "I love you so much babe.. Don't get jealous, okay? You're my one and only." Cheryl stated, the boys looked at Sam whom they recognized as the famous mix martial artist of Paris. "Hey! Samantha Michelle "The Lightning" Smith Leonardo, right?" a guy asked, Sam looked at him then she nodded yes. "Hi I'm Mike, I'm one of your fans. I'm looking forward at your MMA match at Paris next year. I'm excited to watch you fight." Mike stated excitedly, "Hi Mike. Hope to see you there, is The Dragon here?" Sarah asked, "Oh! Danica.. Yeah, she's here." Mike responded, the 4 girls looked at Sarah. "Hi Cheryl. So, you're girlfriends with The Lightning?" Mike asked with a smile, "Yeah." Cheryl responded as she smiled back, "You're lucky to have her." Mike stated with a smile, Cheryl smiled at Mike's statement. "Hey Mike! Who's looking for me?" a girl asked, Sam and the girls looked at the girl then Cheryl saw Sam smirking. "Hey... The Dragon." Sam stated with a smirk, "Oh Hi.. The Lightning.. Oh and you brought the Girls Aloud with you.." Danica stated with a smirk, Danice noticed Sam holding hands with Cheryl, "wow! The Nation's sweetheart is your girlfriend? What a lucky girl Sam." Danice mocked. Sam gritted her teeth, "Why are you here?" Danica asked, "I want a match, right here and right now." Sam responded. When Danica heard Sam's request, she smirked then she looked at Sam. "Your on." Danica stated. Cheryl looked at the girls who were also worried, "Cheryl.. Is it okay for you if I'll beat up your French lover?" Danica asked, Sam gritted her teeth. Cheryl can feel Danica's breath on her lips, Sam pushed Danica away. "Woah... Calm down, Lightning.. I won't hurt your angel... I want to have a deal.." Danica stated, "What is our deal?" Sam asked while taking her shirt off, revealing her perfectly toned stomach. Danica looked at Cheryl who was hiding behind Sam then she looked back at Sam, "well.. If I win, your girl is mine and if you win, you'll keep her and you'll own my gym and half of its profit will go to you. Deal?" Danica asked, Sam looked at the girls and she saw Cheryl looking at her. She was thinking about Danica's deal, she knows that Cheryl is on the line and she needs to give her best. Kimba nodded yes to her, then she looked at Cheryl who smiled at her nervously. "Are you sure?" Sam asked giving Cheryl a concerned look, Cheryl nodded yes, "Yes. I believe in you." Cheryl responded then she kissed Sam on her lips. "Awwww!! How romantic, are you afraid Sam of loosing your girlfriend?" Danica asked teasingly. Sam glared at her then she stood up straight, "YOUR ON." Sam responded.


	9. CHAPTER 8

AUTHOR'S POV

Sam got inside the ring, Danica smirked at her, "it's now or never." she whispered to herself. Danica attacked Sam but Sam dodged Danica's attack, Danica gave Sam a back kick then Sam caught her foot, twisting it. "Aggh." Danica flinched, Danica was down for 10 seconds then she stood up. Danica attacked Sam with a combo but she easily dodged and block those attacks, "Samantha we'll never be called as the Lightning if it wasn't for her speed." Mike stated looking at the two girls, Cheryl and the girls looked at him then they looked back at Sam and Danica. Danica punched Sam on the jaw, "Sam!" Cheryl exclaimed, "Chill Cheryl. Sam will be okay." Mike stated. Cheryl looked at Sam, she's worried about her. "Stand up Lightning!" Danica exclaimed, Sam balled her hand into a fist then she stood up quickly, giving Danica a powerful blow on the jaw, Danica fell backwards. She attempted to stand up but Sam kicked her on the gut, Danica kicked Sam on the knee sending Sam on her knees. Danica stood up slowly then she punched Sam on the face, Sam fell right in front of Cheryl who was sitting on a bench near Sam's side. "Sam!" Cheryl exclaimed, Cheryl started to cry, Mike hugged her. Danica grabbed Sam by the hair, "Cheryl! Look at your French lover.. Look at her!" Danica exclaimed, Cheryl looked at Sam who was bleeding, "Say goodbye to your lover." Danica stated with a smirk, "You'll be the one... who'll... say goodbye...." Sam stated, she grabbed Danica's wrist, twisting it. "Aaaaggggghhhhh!" Danica screamed in pain, Sam stood up then she grabbed her by the neck, slamming her on the ground. "I'll never let you have her." Sam stated then she punched Danica's face repeatedly, when Danica's face was bleeding badly, Mike stood up then he entered the ring. He pulled Sam away from Danica who was bleeding badly, Sam stood up then she looked down at Danica, "You can never have her." Sam stated. Mike approached Sam, he raised her hand, making everyone know that she won. Applause roared in the gym, Cheryl looked around, all of the people inside the gym were shouting and clapping. Sam spatted out her mouth piece then she spatted out blood, "Sam.. are you okay?" Cheryl asked, "Yeah.. I'm fine.. I can never let her have you.. You're mine." Sam responded, Cheryl smiled then she kissed Sam hard. "All hail The Lightning!" the people exclaimed, Mike carried Sam on his shoulders. Sam raised her hands then all of them clapped, Sam looked down at Cheryl then she gave her a smile. Cheryl gave Sam a flying kiss, Sam smiled at her then she looked at the girls who were clapping and cheering for her. 

"That was a great fight." Danica stated shaking Sam's hand. "Yeah." Sam responded, "You have my word of honor. You're going to have my gym and the half of it's profit." Danica stated, Sam smiled then she hugged her, "thank you for that great match The Dragon." she stated, "No.. Thank you The Lightning, you'll always be a legend to us." Danica stated, Sam smiled then she looked at Cheryl who was looking at her. "Hey Chezza, you're very lucky to have Sam as you're girlfriend. She can protect you in any danger." Danica stated, Cheryl blushed at Danica's statement, she saw Sam looking at her. "I love you." Cheryl mouthed to Sam, "I love you too." Sam mouthed to Cheryl. "Uhmm.. Danica, can I have you in my sparring team?" Sam asked, Danica looked at her then she smiled, "yeah sure. No problem. You're going to fight Sanchez right?" Danica asked, "Yeah. The Iron Fist." Sam responded. "You need to start your training then." Danica stated, applying ice on her nose that was badly damaged. "I.. I can't, I have duties to attend to." Sam stated, "Like what?" Danica asked, "Like being a personal body guard to Cheryl and the girls, I mean in public they all know me as a personal body guard not as a lover." Sam responded, "Oh. So.. We're the only ones who knows about your relationship with Chezza?" Danica asked, then Sam nodded in agreement. "Okay.. Well then, I'm going to tell them to shut their mouths up, until you guys come out in public. I don't want you guys ruining your reputation all over the world.. I'm just going to tell these guys to shut up for a while." Danica stated then she smiled, "thanks." Sam stated hugging Danica, Danica hugged Sam back. "You can count on me. We can keep secrets, don't worry." Danica stated, Sam smiled then she held Cheryl's hand. "Ready to go?" Sam asked, Cheryl nodded yes, "See you Danica." Sam stated, Danica smiled then she waved goodbye. Sam and the girls went out of the gym, Cheryl looked at Sam who has a cut on the brow. "Babe, you're badly wounded." Cheryl stated, Sam just looked at her. "That's nothing. At least I fought for you, I can't let her have you. I love you, babe." Sam stated then she kissed Cheryl lightly on the lips, which made Cheryl blush. 

They went to the studio, Cheryl found Derek dancing. "Hey!" Cheryl greeted, Derek looked at her then he smiled, he approached her and he was about to kiss Cheryl on the cheek when Sam cleared her throat. "O-Oh.. H-Hi, Sam." Derek greeted, Sam just looked at him then Sam looked at Cheryl, "Good luck at your music video. I love you." Sam whispered on Cheryl's ear, "I love you too, Sam." Cheryl stated, Derek looked at Cheryl wide eyed, "The both of you are together?" Derek asked, shocked. Sam glared at him, "Yeah. The two of us are together." Sam responded, still glaring at Derek. "Oh.. Really? Congratulations." Derek stated then he flashed a fake smile, Sam knew it was fake. "Listen Derek Hough, if you're not happy for us, don't give us a fake smile." Sam stated, looking straight at Derek's eyes. "Babe." Cheryl stated, holding Sam's hand, Sam looked at Cheryl then her expression softened. Sam just sighed then she kissed Cheryl on the cheek, "The girls and I, will pick you up, okay?" Sam stated, Cheryl smiled then she kissed her on the lips. Sam glared at Derek then she left the studio. 

Cheryl texted Sam that they're finish, and she was sitting on the sofa looking at Sam's picture. She was mesmerized by Sam's green eyes, "Hey." Derek greeted sitting beside her, "hey." she greeted back still looking at Sam's picture, "she's really pretty." Derek stated. Cheryl smiled, "You love her?" Derek asked, Cheryl looked at Derek, she gave him a confused look. "Of course I love her." Cheryl responded, "Oh." Derek stated. "What's wrong?" Cheryl asked, "Look Cheryl. I like you and I thought that you notice it.." Derek responded, Cheryl looked at him wide eyed, "Derek.. I'm sorry, I love someone else and you know who she is." Cheryl stated, "But Cheryl... I love you.." Derek stated, leaning closer to Cheryl, "No.. Derek.." Cheryl stated, Derek held Cheryl's wrists and he was about to kiss Cheryl's neck when Sam and the girls entered, "Get off of her!" Sam exclaimed pushing Derek off of Cheryl, Cheryl hugged Sam, Cheryl was crying and Sam looked at her Geordie girlfriend. "It's okay, I'm here." Sam whispered into Cheryl's ear, Sam glared at Derek who was on the floor, "You!" Sam exclaimed standing up, Sam approached him then she held him by his shirt, "What did you to her?!" Sam exclaimed, "I... I... Umnf.." Sam punched him on the face, "Saaaam!" Cheryl exclaimed, she hugged Sam tightly, "Sam.. No.. please? For me?" Cheryl begged, Sam bowed down and she was crying. "You.. You almost... Urrrggghhh!" Sam exclaimed, Cheryl just hugged Sam tightly... Sam stood up then she carried Cheryl bridal style, they left Derek inside the studio. The girls looked at Derek who was crying and bleeding, they just sighed then they followed Sam and Cheryl. 

Sam, Kimba, Sarah, Nicola and Nadine were in the living room, sitting on the sofa while Cheryl was inside her room, sleeping. "At least they've finished the music video." Nadine stated, "Yeah. I still don't get it, why would Derek do that to Cheryl?" Kimba asked, "Maybe he likes her." Sarah responded. Sam looked at Sarah, " Sarah has a point." Sam stated, the girls looked at her. "What do you mean Sarah has a point?" Kimba asked. "Cheryl told me I love you too then I saw Derek, he was shocked then he asked if we were together, I told him yes. Then he congratulated us, but he flashed a fake smile. I sensed that he likes Cheryl." Sam responded, the girls nodded in agreement then they heard Cheryl scream. They all looked at each other then they rushed upstairs, "Cheryl!" Sam called out then she kicked Cheryl's bedroom door, she saw Cheryl crying while she was sitting on her bed with her back leaned on the headboard of the bed. Sam approached Cheryl then she hugged her, "what's wrong?" Sam asked, Cheryl was not answering, Sam looked at the girls who were at the door. "Sssshhhh.. I'm here.. Don't cry." Sam stated comfortingly, she kissed Cheryl's forehead then Cheryl's phone vibrated. Sam looked at Cheryl's phone

FROM: DEREK

You know I love you Cheryl and I'll do anything just to be with you. Why don't you dump you're French girlfriend and just stay with me. I can give you kids, unlike her.. Please, Cheryl?

When Sam saw that text message, her mood suddenly changed. She pulled away at Cheryl, Cheryl looked at her, "Sam..." Cheryl called out. "That's it." Sam stated, the girls looked at Sam who was mad. Sam stormed out of the room, the girls approached Cheryl then they saw Derek's text message, "oh no." Sarah stated. "Nads.. Stay here.. We're going to get Bill. (Cheryl's driver)." Kimba stated, Nads nodded yes then the 3 of them went out of Cheryl's room. 

Sam reached the studio then he saw Derek, "What do you want from Cheryl?!" Sam exclaimed, "I want her... You don't deserve her. You can't give her children, you can't give her happiness. Unlike me, I can give it to her." Derek responded, Sam gritted her teeth then she balled her hands into a fist, Sam charged at Derek but then gun fires were heard. 

"Oh shit.. What was that?" Sarah asked, "It looks like it came from the dance studio." Nicola responded, "Bill. Can you come with us?" Kimba asked, Bill nodded yes then they went out of the car. They rushed towards the dance studio then they saw Sam, lying on the floor with her own blood. "Oh shit!" Kimba exclaimed, the girls and Bill were shocked, Bill checked Sam's pulse. "She's still alive." Bill stated, Bill carried Sam then they went out of the studio. While they were on their way to the hospital. "We need to tell Cheryl about this." Sarah stated, "I'm going to tell Nadine.." Kimba stated.


	10. CHAPTER 9

Nadine's POV

The both of us were left, the 3 of them followed Sam. Cheryl was asleep when my phone started to ring.

Nadine: Hello?

Kimba: Nads! You and Cheryl needs to get here at the hospital! 

Nadine: Why? What's wrong? Kimba? Kimba?

Kimba ended the call and I was really worried, I woke Cheryl up then she looked at me. "We need to go to the hospital." I stated, Cheryl gave me a worried look. She stood up then we went out of her room, "Don't tell me something bad happened to Sam." Cheryl stated, I just shrugged my shoulders then we went out of her house, I hailed for a taxi then we got in. 

We reached the hospital and we saw the girls with Bill, "Where's Sam? What happened to Sam?" Cheryl asked, the girls looked down then Bill can't look at Cheryl, "Answer me!" Cheryl exclaimed, "She's been shot by Derek." Sarah responded, Cheryl was shocked, she can't believe that her own friend shot her girlfriend. Cheryl dropped on her knees, crying. "Is she okay?" Cheryl asked, "Yeah. But she lost a lot of blood." Bill responded, Cheryl sat down on a chair and she was crying so hard, we just hugged her then the doctor came out from Sam's room. "You can now see her." the doctor stated with a smile, Cheryl stood up then she entered Sam's room. 

=============================================================================

AUTHOR'S POV

Cheryl entered Sam's room, she saw Sam lying on the hospital bed. Cheryl started to cry again, "Hey babe.. Why are you crying?" Sam asked, placing a hand on Cheryl's cheek then Cheryl held Sam's hand. "I'm glad because you're okay.... I'm so sorry babe..." Cheryl stated between her sobs, Sam took Cheryl's hand then she kissed it. "No.. You don't have to be sorry, I love you Cheryl.. And I'm willing to sacrifice my life for you. I'll protect you no matter what." Sam stated, Cheryl leaned in then she kissed Sam with passion, she pulled away then Danica and Mike entered, "Hey Sam, Hi cheryl." Danica greeted. Cheryl smiled then Sam looked at Danica, "they caught the gunman and it's your girlfriend's friend. Derek Hough, right?" Danica asked, Cheryl bowed down then Sam nodded yes, "Don't worry Cheryl. We're not blaming you. We're going to teach that douchebag a lesson. Get well soon Sam." Danica stated then they left the room. "Babe, I'm really sorry." Cheryl stated hugging Sam. "It's okay babe." Sam stated. 

*AFTER 3 DAYS*

Sam got out of the hospital, Cheryl and the girls are starting their rehearsals. "Hey Sam, do you want to grab some coffee?" Danica asked who was watching Nadine, "Yeah sure." Sam responded, the both of them stood up then they went out of the studio. "You like Nadine don't you?" Sam asked, "Kinda.." Danica responded with a smirk, "Nice.." Sam stated then she took a sip of her coffee. "Coffee or Frappe?" Sam asked, "Frappe. and why?" Danica asked, "For the girls." Sam responded. 

They got back at the studio and the girls were sitting on the sofa, "Hey girls." Sam greeted them giving them their Frappe. "Thank you Sam!" the 4 girls greeted, "Where's my Frappe?" Cheryl asked pouting, "Oh! I forgot your Frappe." Sam stated looking at the 4 girls who were laughing quietly, "Oh.. so you got them their frappe and you forgot mine?" Cheryl asked, Sam laughed at Cheryl's cuteness. She kissed Cheryl on the lips then she handed the Frappe to her. "Yey! Thank you babe!" Cheryl exclaimed excitedly kissing Sam on the lips. Sam smiled then she sat beside Danica, "why don't you ask her out?" Sam asked, "are you crazy! She doesn't even notice me." Danica responded. "Oh she will." Sam stated, Danica looked at Sam who was flashing a mischievous smile at her. "Sam!" Danica exclaimed. "Hey Nads. My friend over here thinks you're gorgeous, hot, sexy and talented." Sam stated, Nadine looked at Danica who was blushing, Nadine blushed then she stood up, approaching Danica then she kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you." Nadine whispered sexily in Danica's ear, Danica bit her lower lip then she looked at Sam who was smiling. "No prob." Danica stated, Nadine winked at her then she went back to her place. "Say thank you." Sam stated, "Fine. Thank you." Danica stated then Sam laughed. 

*AT CHERYL'S HOUSE*

"I'm going to be a judge at the x-factor UK." Cheryl stated, Sam looked at her then she smiled, "well.. That's good." Sam stated while playing with Cheryl's hair. "When are you leaving?" Cheryl asked, "1st week of January." Sam responded, "Well.. we're still going to celebrate Christmas and New Year together." Cheryl stated with a smile, Sam smiled back then she kissed Cheryl on her forehead. Cheryl snuggled on Sam's neck, "I don't want to leave though, but I don't have any choice." Sam stated, Cheryl looked up at her, she can see sadness in Sam's eyes. "Don't worry, I'll always call you." Cheryl stated trying to comfort Sam. Sam smiled at her then she kissed Cheryl on the lips hard but with passion. "I love you forever." Cheryl stated hugging Sam, "I love you forever and always." Sam stated. 

*AFTER 1 MONTH*

Today is October, Cheryl and the girls have been busy because of their tours but Sam doesn't mind because she's used to it. She's always there to guard Cheryl and the girls, and to support her girlfriend. "Hey." Danica greeted, "Hey." Sam greeted back, Danica looked at Nadine who was singing, "It's good that you made it." Sam stated looking at Cheryl, "Yeah. I don't want to miss their concert though." Danica stated then she looked at Sam who was staring at Cheryl. 

After the concert all of them went to a club, "Here's to our successful concert!" Sarah exclaimed raising her shot glass. "Yeah!" the girls exclaimed then they clicked their glasses together, Sam and Danica were just looking at them, guarding them. "Hey Danica, want to dance?" Nadine asked, Danica looked at Sam who was smiling at her, "Yeah sure." Danica responded. Nadine stood up then she held Danica's hand then they went to the dance floor. "They're so cute together." Nicole stated, "Pft. They're always getting mushy and stuff. Just like these two." Sarah stated pointing at Cheryl and Sam who were just laughing at her. "Well, I think you should get yourself a partner." Cheryl stated while playing with Sam's hand. Sarah just rolled her eyes then the girls laughed. Sam looked at Danica and Nadine who were having fun, Cheryl looked at Sam who was smiling, "Hey." Cheryl called out. Sam looked at Cheryl who was smiling, "want to dance?" Sam asked. "Sure. I thought you would never ask." Cheryl responded, standing up. Sam stood up then she followed Cheryl to the dance floor. Sam held Cheryl by her waist, Cheryl placed her arms around Sam's neck. They were looking at each other's eyes then Sam leaned in kissing Cheryl, Cheryl kissed Sam back. They were too many people, so they can't be noticed and the place is a little dark. 

Sam woke up because of a ringing phone, she sat up then she saw Cheryl's phone ringing. She looked at it and it was Kimba, "Babe." Sam stated shaking Cheryl gently, Cheryl moved then she looked at Sam, she slowly opened her eyes then Sam handed her, her phone. 

Cheryl: Hello?

Kimba: Hey Chezza. 

Cheryl: Mhhmm.. What's up?

Kimba: We're going to have our recording today, in the afternoon. 

Cheryl: Oh.. Okay.. 

Kimba: Okay.. See you later Chez. 

Cheryl: sure.

Cheryl hunged up then she saw Sam sleeping, she kissed Sam on the cheek then Sam smiled slightly. "Good morning babe." Cheryl greeted, "Good morning babe." Sam greeted back with a smile. "We have a recording later, it's in the afternoon though." Cheryl stated while playing with Sam's hair, "Mhmm." Sam stated, she looked at the clock and it was 10 am. "Wow. It's already 10." Sam stated, "Yeah." Cheryl agreed. Sam sat up then she looked at Cheryl, "you look gorgeous. With or without make up." Sam stated then she kissed Cheryl, Cheryl blushed, smiling on Sam's lips. 

*LATER THAT DAY*

The girls were recording and Sam was sleeping on the sofa. The girls went out of the booth then they saw a sleeping Sam, "Oh.. She looks cute." Kimba stated, "Yeah." Cheryl agreed. They sat down on the couch, still looking at Sam. Sarah called Sam's phone, Sam took her phone out of her pocket. She looked at it then she ignored it, "Awww. She ignored your call." Kimba stated, Sarah rolled her eyes then the next who tried was Nadine, Sam looked at her phone then she declined the call, "Awww. She declined your call Nads." Sarah stated, Nadine just laughed. Nicola tried, but Sam did the same, "You're next Kimba." Nicola stated, smiling. Kimba tried, but Sam just ignored it. "Okay Cheryl." Kimba stated with a mischievous smile, Cheryl called Sam's phone, Sam looked at her phone with an annoyed look but her mood changed immediately when she saw Cheryl's name.

Sam: Hey.

Cheryl: Hey. 

Sam: Mhm? 

Cheryl: Wake up, sleepy head. Look at the couch in front of you.

Sam looked at the couch in front of her then she saw the girls waving at her with a smile on ther faces. Sam just nodded then she smiled, she stood up then she walked towards them. "Come on guys let's eat." Sam stated, "Okay. Let's go." Kimba stated. They stood up then they walked out of the studio, when they went out of the building, the paparazzis were there. Sam rolled her eyes then she held Cheryl's hand, Danica was waiting outside, she approached Nadine. "Let's go." Sam stated, they walked through the crowd then someone thew a piece of paper at Sam's face. "What the fuck?!" Sam exclaimed, she looked around but she found no one throwing it. She just shrugged her shoulders then they reached their cars. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

"Oh God, I'm full." Sarah stated, the 6 girls nodded in agreement. Kimba paid the bill then they went out of the restaurant. "This was an amazing day." Cheryl stated, "I know right. Well, we need to go." Kimba stated, riding in her car. "Bye girls!" Kimba stated, "Bye!" the other stated. "Okay. Sam and I needs to go." Cheryl stated, the both of them walked away then they got inside the car.

*1 WEEK LATER*

Sam and Cheryl have been busy lately but they understand each others schedule. Sam has been busy with her training and Cheryl has been busy with her rehearsals but Sam still managed to guard Cheryl from the paps after her concerts even though that she's tired from her training. "Babe, I think you should take a rest after your training. The security can handle it, you've been tired for almost 1 week and you've been wakeful for almost a week because of me. You should take a rest babe." Cheryl stated, Sam nodded no then she leaned her head on the window. Cheryl just sighed then she held Sam's hand, Sam held her hand tightly. 

They reached the house, Sam sat on the sofa leaning her head. Cheryl noticed Sam holding her head, "are you okay babe?" Cheryl asked, "Yeah." Sam responded. Cheryl sat beside Sam, she looked at her and she noticed that her girlfriend was pale, "Babe.. You're pale." Cheryl stated holding Sam's head. Sam looked at Cheryl, "come on, let's go upstairs." Cheryl stated. She helped Sam to get up then they went upstairs. Sam laid down on Cheryl's bed, Cheryl changed Sam's clothes then she laid down beside Sam, who just closed her eyes. "Babe, you should take a rest." Cheryl stated, caressing Sam's cheek. Sam didn't move, Cheryl snuggled herself to Sam then she fell asleep. 

Cheryl woke up without Sam by her side, she looked around then she saw her bedroom door open. She stood up immediately then she checked Sam's room, but Sam was not in there. She went downstairs but still, there's no sign of Sam, she walked over to the kitchen then she saw a note. 

Good morning love, I went jogging, don't worry. I'm okay now. I love you! :*

-Samantha <3 

Cheryl sighed in relief, she went upstairs then she went inside the bathroom. After taking a bath, she went downstairs because she wants to prepare breakfast for her girlfriend. While she was preparing the food on the table, the front door opened, she looked at it and it was Sam. She smiled because she saw Sam, "Good morning love." Sam greeted, "Good morning babe." Cheryl greeted back. Sam put her arms around Cheryl's waist then Cheryl leaned in to Sam's hug, Sam kissed Cheryl on the lips then she kissed back. "Let's eat breakfast babe." Cheryl stated, Sam smiled at her then she sat beside Cheryl. 

After eating breakfast, Sam went upstairs to take a shower and Cheryl was left downstairs because she's the one who'll clean up. While she was cleaning up, her phone beeped. 

From: Margarette

Hey Cheryl! You have a rehearsal today. Be here at 12 nn. Okay? 

Cheryl just sighed then Sam went downstairs, Sam entered the kitchen then she saw Cheryl in deep thoughts. "Hey." she greeted, kissing Cheryl on the cheek. Cheryl looked at her from head to toe, "and where are you going?" Cheryl asked, "I have training today." Sam responded, Cheryl just sighed then she turned her back against Sam. "Look Sam, I have a rehearsal today and I don't know if I can make it to your training." Cheryl stated, she looked at Sam, Sam just smiled at her. "That's okay babe, I understand. Well, see you later?" Sam asked, "Yup. I love you, take care." Cheryl responded, kissing Sam on the cheek. Sam went out of the house then she started to jog.


	11. CHAPTER 10

AUTHOR'S POV

Bill picked Cheryl up at her house, "Good morning m'lady." Bill greeted, Cheryl smiled then she got inside the car. She plugged her earphones then she browsed for some good music, she listened to Sam's favorite rock song Angel with a shotgun. While she was looking out in the window, she saw Sam jogging along the side walk, she was about to open the window when she saw Danica behind Sam then Cheryl remembered something.

*FLASHBACK*

Sam: Ugh... Muscle pain, Danica tortured me.

Cheryl: What?!

Sam: She tortured me in our training.

Cheryl: Oh... Okay, tell me what happened? 

Sam: Danica caught up with me when we were jogging because I stopped to look at your studio then she caught up with me then she told me that I need to give her 50 push-ups. 

Cheryl: Woah.. That's in her rule?

Sam: Yup. It was an on the spot training rule. She never told me that rule before our training. 

Cheryl: Hahaha! It surprised you, eh?

Sam: It surprised me alright. She told me that whenever we go jogging and she'll caught up with me, I'm going to do push-ups, wherever we are. 

*END OF FLASHBACK*

She stopped herself from doing so then they reached the studio. "We're here m'lady." Bill stated, I snapped out of my thoughts then I got out of my car. The security escorted me inside the building, the paps were happy because Sam was not with me. I reached the studio and Margarette was waiting with the girls, "Good morning Cheryl." they greeted, "Good morning." I greeted back. Margarette looked around then she noticed someone was missing, "Where's Sam?" she asked, "Oh.. she's on her training." I responded. "Oh." she stated. 

\-----

"I just saw Cheryl's car." Danica stated, "And so?" Sam asked, "Nothing. Thought you would get distracted and you will give me 50 push-ups." Danica responded then she laughed, "Oh shut up." Sam stated. They reached the gym, then she was greeted by Mike, "Hey!" Mike greeted, "Hey. what's up?" Sam asked, "Nothing much." Mike responded. Sam just smiled then she sat on the bench. "Okay, let's start." Danica stated.

\-----

Cheryl was sitting on the couch when she thought of surprising Sam, "Margarette. Are we finish?" Cheryl asked, "Yup. You can go now if you want to." Margarette responded. "Thank you." Cheryl stated then she stood up, she walked out of the studio then she saw the girls. "Hey!" she greeted, "Hey girl!" Kimba greeted back. "Want to come with me? I'm going to watch Sam train." Cheryl asked, "Yeah sure." Nadine responed with a smile on her face. "Nadine wants to come because she wants to see Danica." Sarah stated while looking at Nadine, giving her a mischievous smile. "Shut up Sarah." Nadine stated then she rolled her eyes, the girls laughed at her. 

They reached the gym then all eyes on them again, they heard Danica yelling something. "Come on Sam! You can do better!" Danica exclaimed, they look at what they are doing then they saw Sam doing shadow boxing. Danica looked at them with a smile, Danica whistled, it's a signal that Sam should stop. "Hey." Danica greeted, "Hey." they greeted back. "What brought you here?" Danica asked, "Nads wants to see you." Sarah responded, laughing. Nadine slapped her by the arm, "Don't listen to her. Cheryl wants to see Sam." Nadine responded, glaring at Sarah who was still laughing. "Where's Sam?" Cheryl asked, "Oh. She's by her locker right now. You can go see her." Danica responded, "thank you." Cheryl stated then she walked towards the locker room. 

"Hey." Cheryl greeted, Sam looked behind her then she saw Cheryl. "Hey babe." Sam greeted back, kissing Cheryl on the lips. "I missed you." Cheryl stated, hugging Sam, "Awww babe. I missed you too." Sam stated, hugging her girlfriend back. "Well, you're off early?" Sam asked, "yeah. I did well though." Cheryl responded, leaning her head on Sam's shoulder. "That's good. I'm sorry if I'm not there to watch you and guard you." Sam stated sadly, Cheryl looked at her, she held Sam's chin, making her look at her. "It's okay babe. I understand that you're busy." Cheryl stated, she kissed Sam and she kissed back. "Well, I need to go. Danica just gave me a 10 minutes break, can you please stay for a little while?" Sam asked, "Of course." Cheryl responded. They went out of the locker room hand in hand. 

Cheryl looked at the time and it was already 6 pm, Sam noticed that Cheryl looked at her watch. She stopped then Danica looked at her, "What's wrong?" Danica asked, "I think Cheryl wants to go somewhere else, right now." Sam responded then she looked at Cheryl again. Danica sighed then she motioned for Sam to go on, Sam went out of the ring then she approached Cheryl, "Hey babe." Sam stated kissing Cheryl on the cheek, Cheryl smiled then she snuggled herself on Sam's neck, she didn't mind Sam's sweat. She still smell's good though, "want to go somewhere else?" Sam asked, Cheryl just looked at Sam. "No.. it's fine." Cheryl responded, holding Sam's hand, "I know you're bored babe." Sam stated, looking down at Cheryl. Cheryl was speechless, her girlfriend knows her too well. "If it's okay with you." Cheryl stated, Sam smiled then she looked at Cheryl, "Of course. I don't want you to get bored in here." Sam stated with a smile. Cheryl smiled back then she kissed Sam on the lips, "thank you babe." Cheryl stated then she stood up, the girls followed Cheryl then they waved at Sam. "Take care of her, okay?" Sam stated, "We will!" Kimba responded. 

\-----

They were almost drunk, Nicola and Sarah were drinking their asses off while Nadine and Kimba were dancing. Cheryl looked at the time and it was 1 am, "Sam's going to kill me." she thought to herself. She stood up then Sarah held her by her wrist, "where are you going?" Sarah asked, "I need to go. Sam's going to kill me." Cheryl responded. Sarah let go of her hand then she laughed, "Okay.. Take care! Bye!" Sarah stated, "Just tell the others that I left. Okay?" Cheryl stated, Sarah just nodded yes then she continued drinking with Nicola. 

Cheryl got out of the club then her phone started to ring. 

Cheryl: Hello?

Sam: Hi babe.

Cheryl: Oh hi babe.

Sam: where are you?

Cheryl: outside the club, waitin' for a taxi. Where are you?

Sam: In our house. Don't worry, I'll pick you up. Wait for me. I love you.

Cheryl: S-Sam. No.. You do-

Before she could finish her statement, Sam hunged up already. She just sighed, she felt guilty about Sam's efforts. "Sam is always giving out her efforts, what about me? I'm always out in the night, partyin' with me girls, while she's training her ass off and still picking me up in the evening, even though that she's tired." Cheryl thought to herself, she snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a taxi stop in front of her. "Come on babe." a familiar voice stated, she looked at the taxi then she saw Sam, she smiled at Sam then she got inside the taxi. "Well, you don't look wasted." Sam stated, "Just like what I told you before. I won't get drunk when you're not with me." Cheryl stated then she kissed Sam on the lips. 

They reached Cheryl's house, they got inside then Sam sat on the sofa. "What a tiring day for me." Sam stated then she laughed softly, Cheryl looked at Sam, she laid down on Sam's lap. "I love you." Cheryl stated, Sam looked down at her then she smiled, "I love you too." Sam stated then she leaned down to kiss Cheryl. They pulled away then they looked at each others eyes, lost in their own world, Sam carried Cheryl bridal style then they went upstairs. 

Sam woke up early, she looked around and she can feel Cheryl beside her. She smiled at the beautiful sight that she was seeing, she liked the way how Cheryl touches her skin, she liked they way how their skin touches. She kissed Cheryl on the lips then she kissed her on her neck, Cheryl moved then her eyes slowly opened, she saw a pair of green eyes staring at her. She smiled widely, revealing her dimples. "Good morning love." Sam greeted, "Good morning babe." Cheryl greeted back, "do you have a rehearsal today or recording?" Sam asked, "Yup." Cheryl responded. Sam smiled then she sat up, "well then. You need to get ready." Sam stated, she stood up then she went inside the bathroom. After 30 minutes, she went out of the bathroom then she saw Cheryl sleeping, she just sighed then she smiled. "Come on babe. Get up." Sam stated shaking Cheryl gently, Cheryl pulled Sam to her then she kissed her. "I don't wanna." Cheryl stated, "Haha. Babe, you're going to be late." Sam stated, Cheryl opened her eyes slowly then she saw Sam smiling at her, "what time is it?" Cheryl asked, Sam looked at her wrist watch, "8 am." she responded. Cheryl's eyes widened then she sat up immediately, "Oh no!" she exclaimed, Sam laughed then she picked up her bag, "Babe. I'm leaving." Sam stated, "Okay babe. Take care! See you later!! I love you!" Cheryl exclaimed, Sam smiled then she went out of the room, she went downstairs then she went out of the house then she started jogging again. 

Cheryl was at the studio, rehearsing when the girls stood up, running towards the door. Cheryl followed the girls then she saw Sam, with 3 boxes of pizza. "Hi babe." Sam greeted, kissing Cheryl on the cheek. "Hi babe." Cheryl greeted back, Sam handed Cheryl her frapped then she sat beside her. "How's your day?" She asked, "It's good, but it became better when you showed up." Cheryl responded kissing Sam on the cheek. "Can we eat this now?" Sarah asked, Sam nodded yes then the girls opened the box immediately, "Come on let's eat." Sam stated, Cheryl smiled then they sat on the floor. "This is delicious!" Cheryl exclaimed, kissing Sam on the lips, "Thank you for this Sammie." Kimba stated, hugging her. "No problem." Sam stated, she looked at her watch then she stood up, "I need to go girls. I need to go back to the gym, I'll see you guys later." Sam stated, Cheryl stood up then she kissed Sam on the lips, "I'll see you later?" Cheryl asked, "Yup." Sam responded then she kissed Cheryl on the cheek. Sam looked at her then she left the studio, Cheryl smiled then she went back inside to join the girls. 

"So how was your visit at the studio?" Danica asked, "Good." I responded, putting on my gloves. Danica just smiled then we entered the ring. 

\-----

"You know what Cheryl, Sam is really sweet." Kimba stated, "Oh God. I'm full." Sarah stated, "She always put a lot of effort in your relationship. You're really lucky to have Sam." Kimba added, I just smiled, I thought about her statement. I'm really lucky to have Sam. I snapped out of my thoughts when Margarette entered the room, "Hey! Give me pizza!" she exclaimed, "here." Sarah handed Margarette an empty pizza box, when Margarette opened the pizza box, she was disappointed because it was empty. "Thanks a lot Sarah." Margarette stated, handing it back to Sarah. "Cheryl get ready, you're going to have a photo shoot later." Margarette stated then she walked out of the room, "We need to tell Sam about this!" Kimba exclaimed excitedly. She got her phone then she texted Sam. 

Sam was taking a rest when my phone vibrated. 

From: Kimba

Hey Sammie! You need to get your ass over here in 15 minutes. Cheryl will have a photoshoot! See ya! :*

Sam looked at Danica, she was playing with her phone. "Hey, Danica. I need to go, I'll be back later." Sam stated while standing up, "Okay." Danica stated then Sam left the gym. She reached the studio then she saw the girls, "hey." she greeted, "Hey Sam." they greeted back. "Where's Cheryl?" she asked, "Oh she's inside her dressing room. She's getting ready." Kimba responded. Sam sat beside Nicola, then after 10 minutes, Cheryl went out of her dressing room, and she was absolutely stunning. The girls looked at Sam, who was completely stunned. "Wow." Sam stated, she stood up then she approached Cheryl. Cheryl placed her arms around Sam's waist then she looked up at Sam, Kimba snapped a picture of Cheryl and Sam, Cheryl was lost in Sam's eyes. Sam leaned in then she kissed Cheryl, "You look beautiful, you are absolutely stunning babe." Sam whispered in Cheryl's ear, Cheryl blushed then she hugged Sam tightly, "thank you babe." Cheryl stated then she pulled away. Margarette entered the room then she saw Sam, "Hi Sam." she greeted, Sam smiled then she sat down on the sofa. "Can I watch her?" Sam asked, Margarette knows about Sam and Cheryl, Margarette smiled then she nodded yes, "Absolutely. What about you girls?" Margarette asked, the 4 girls stood up then they followed Margarette. 

After Cheryl's photoshoot, Sam walked out of the room then she sat down on the sofa, she looked at the time then she stood up. "Babe, I need to go." Sam stated, Cheryl looked at her with a smile, "Okay, bye babe. Can you come home early?" Cheryl asked, Sam hugged Cheryl then she kissed her on her forehead, "I can't promise but I'll try." Sam responded. Cheryl smiled then Sam pulled away then she walked out of the studio. 

\-----

Sam was tired because of her hardcore training, she looked at the time and it was past 8, she checked her phone then she saw a text message from Cheryl.

From: Cheryl <3

Text me up if you're going home, okay? I love you so much babe! Take care! 

Sam smiled at Cheryl's text message, Danica entered the gym then she looked at Sam who was smiling. "Hey, you can go now but first take a shower. You don't want to smell bad in front of Cheryl." Danica stated with a smile, Sam smiled then she went inside the shower. She thought of surprising Cheryl. She got out of the shower then she looked at her watch, quarter to 9. She smiled then she went out of the gym, she went to a flower shop then she bought Cheryl a bouquet of red roses, she went to a bake shop then she bought Cheryl a cake, she went out of the bake shop then she hailed a taxi.

Cheryl was waiting for Sam, even though that she's sleepy, she wants to stay up late. She looked at her phone, still, there's no text from Sam. She stood up, she was about to walk up the stairs when she heard the front door open, then she saw Sam. She smiled at her then she ran towards her, throwing her arms around Sam's neck. She leaned in then she kissed Sam, then they pulled away. "I have something for you." Sam stated with a smile, Cheryl gave Sam a confused look, Sam went out of the house. She paid the taxi then she went back inside with the rose and cake behind her back. "Close your eyes." Sam stated, Cheryl closed her eyes then she felt Sam move. "Okay, open." Sam stated, Cheryl opened her eyes slowly then she was surprised when she saw a bouquet of roses and a cake in front of her. She looked at Sam who was smiling, "Oh my God babe! Thank you! I love you so much babe!" Cheryl exclaimed, she hugged Sam tightly then she kissed Sam with passion, Sam kissed her back then they pulled away. "Thank you babe.. I love you forever and always." Cheryl stated then she kissed Sam on the lips. Sam smiled then she hugged Cheryl.


End file.
